C Mikealson
by SasuSakuLover203
Summary: this follows most parts of the TV shows. There is an other Mikealson and you see a different part of that cold family. werewolves have mates, a hybrid is friend with witches, and a thousand year search. Follows a Mikealson throughout the years. See what happens when the Mikealsons reunite, try to help eachother, and expands.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,**

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction, so if you comment please be nice. I have been working on writing this story before I type it up. Also I have seen a few writers I liked quit a story that I LOVED just because others were leaving cruel comments about the story. So if you don't like this after a few chapters or sadly just this one then STOP READING, GET OVER IT, AND DON'T RUIN IT FOR THOSE WHO LIKE THIS AND ME! I actually want to be a writer and if I lose my confidents then I won't have the courage to actually try to have any of my books that I'm writing.**

**Now sorry for all that before you read what you actually wanted to read but I just feel very strongly about things like that.**

(I love pie) = actions while some one is talking or singing

"I love pie" = talking or singing

'I love pie' = thoughts

_I love pie =_ visions

"_I love pie" _= talk/singing in visions

'_**I love pie'**_ = writings

**Don't own either shows**

**Alright now let's begin and I'm sorry that I'm not good at summaries.**

**969**

My name is Cynthia Mikealson. I am the younger of two girls; I have four older brothers and one younger. The eldest is Finn, Momma's favorite son. After Finn is Elijah, very serious. Then is Niklaus, the one whom Pappa takes all his furry out on. My last older brother is Kol, he is a trouble maker. Rebekah is my sister who I at times call Flowers. Lastly, after me is the youngest of us all, Henrik, the one who is always sweet. I love all of my siblings but I usually spend most of my free time with Henrik, Niklaus, Rebekah, and sometimes Kol. Though I may spend time with them, I feel most connected to Henrik and Niklaus. We three may not be treated the same but we're similar to each other. Pappa treats Nik very poorly, me like his little princess, and Henri wonderfully as well.

Recently I have become thirteen years. Since then I feel different and unusual things have been occurring when my emotions are strong. I believe that my momma and her friend Ayanna may be able to help, I mean they _are_ witches.

Seeing my brother Kol I go to him.

"Kol!" I shouted.

"Hello little sister," he said, "What may I do for you".

"Would you take me to Momma and Ayanna please?"

"Of course Princess," I giggled at what he called me.

Once we arrived at Ayanna's hut, I thanked Kol, he left, and I knocked on the door, waiting. Ayanna opened the door with Momma behind her.

"Cynthia? What are you doing here," my momma asked.

"I need help understanding something," I said feeling and most likely looking scared.

"Come, come in child, tell us what is wrong," Ayanna said to me.

"Well, since my birthday I have been feeling different and when my emotions are high, strange things have been happening"

"Sweetie, that only means that you are coming into your magic," Mamma said with a smile.

"Really?!" I said amazed.

"Yes little one, from now on you should come here with Esther often to practice," Ayanna said.

"Alright," I smiled.

Since then, I have been go in every other day to Ayanna for lessons.

**Alright so that was the first one. All chapters will be a different year and sometimes other dates in the same year.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I hope some people liked the first one.**

**By now you know who the other Mikealson is and sorry that I don't know how to make a good summary.**

(I love pie) = actions while some one is talking or singing

"I love pie" = talking or singing

'I love pie' = thoughts

_I love pie =_ visions

"_I love pie" _= talk/singing in visions

'_**I love pie'**_ = writings

**Don't own either show**

**So now if people are still reading this story, which I hope they are, here is ****Chapter 2.**

**971**

Recently I have thought that my magic may help me discover why I feel almost the complete opposite of my siblings except for Henri, and Nik. So I gathered herbs, go to an empty field, and smash the herbs into a clay bowl. Then I take the blade Momma and Ayanna gave me, I prick my finger, letting my blood drip into the bowl, and mix them. I started the spell.

_I saw Momma and a man on each side of her. To her left was Pappa and to her right was a man who looked like an older version of Niklaus but with dark hair. Then Finn, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah appeared in front of Pappa. Henrik, Niklaus, and I appeared in front of the other man. Suddenly the man, Henri, Nik, and I all were replaced by four wolves._

When the vision ended, I knew that man was our real pappa and that the four of us were wolves. Although I know that Henri, Nik, and I have not activated our wolf gene, but I am not as sure about our real pappa who gave us the gene.

'I should tell my brothers. But is that really the best or safest thing to do? What if one of us convinces the other two into leaving our family to find Pappa. Father might find out and finally kill Niklaus, or even me little Henrik, and maybe our pappa. Our siblings may not want to speak to us again. '

I would not be able to with stand any of those. Then I knew I would have to keep this to myself until all three of us are out from under Father's roof. Until then, I will find out more about our pappa's people.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm glad those who started reading this story. Sadly my brother and I are now competing on who gets the most whatevers on our stories. He only just published it and it's even a different show it's based on. But I am glad that I was the one to publish my story before him and he's been working on it longer than I have.**

(I love pie) = actions while some one is talking or singing

"I love pie" = talking or singing

'I love pie' = thoughts

_I love pie =_ visions

"_I love pie" _= talk/singing in visions

'_**I love pie'**_ = writings

**Don't own either show**

**Now, before you start ****Chapter 3****, even if you don't read this, I just want to tell you that I already have a few chapters for this story written and when I update then is based on a mixture of my boredom, and how much there is to type. Now you may begin, if you haven't already. LOL**

Late 972

By now I have found out a few things about Pappa's fellow wolves. Things like, you must kill someone to activate the gene. We all have a mate, whether the gene is active or not, but not all find them. If you or your mate falls in love, close to true love, with a toxic person then whoever didn't fall in love dies slowly and painfully by disease. The only way to not die is if the one that caused the illness to meet the one who is ill and fall in love. If you are the one to fall in love with the toxic person, and if your gene is not activated yet, then your mate is your first kill.

The herb wolsbane can hurt someone with an active wolf gene. Wolves, active gene or not, have anger issues. If they have an active gene then they are stronger in human form. When in wolf form you do not always have complete control. The only ones you can never hurt in wolf form are your immediate family and your mate. The last thing I found out is that you turn on every full, when with active wolf gene, unless you are a pregnant wolf girl, even if you aren't in the moon light.

Lately I have been thinking that I should do a spell to see our mates, or at least Nik's. Especially since four moon cycles ago a girl came to our village, that I don't believe is his mate since she seems to fancy both Nik and Elijah. Her name is Tatia Patrova, she has long wavy brown hair with eyes to match. She even has had a child out of wedlock. Even with that disgrace, many men are still smitten with her, including Nik and Elijah.

Kol, Rebekah, Henrik, and I do not like her one bit, Finn is very indifferent. We four constantly try to keep her away from our family.

* * *

Walking through the village with Henrik, we see Tatia clinging to Nik. Henri and I look at each other, nod, and run to them.

"NIK!" we screamed, running to him.

We tackled our big brother with a hug and I said, "Hello Niklaus, we have been looking for you," I ignored Tatia.

"Why is that? Does Father need me?" Niklaus worried.

"We wanted to spend time with our big brother the artist," Henrik said, also ignoring Tatia.

"Well I was going to spend the day with-"I cut him off as soon as he started to gesture toward her.

"Please! You can help us with our art skills," I said.

"Yes or even help us with our riding again," added Henrik.

"Oh yes! Please Niklaus another riding lesson, you're our favorite teacher," I squealed.

"Please! Please! PLEEEAAASE!" we both chanted.

"Alright," he finally said. Nik turned to the brunette wench and said, "I am sorry Tatia, maybe another time."

She sighed,"I suppose I could find something else to do then," she pretended to be so innocent.

Nik took us to ride our horses. Between Henrik and me, I am the better rider, although I do still need lessons as much as Henrik. Henri, Bekah, and I love it best when Nik is the one who teaches us. Nik always makes it fun to learn horse riding. He makes us laugh and makes jokes. It's one of the few times we get to see his smile. When we all smile, it is easier to see how similar we are. All three of us have dimples and no one else in our family does.

Father never seems to notice. My siblings have noticed that I stopped calling Mikeal Pappa, last year. They seemed to notice that about two days after I started it. Luckily Father has not noticed that either.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry that I took so long to update.**

(I love pie) = **actions** **while some one is talking or singing**

"I love pie" = **talking or singing**

'I love pie' = **thoughts**

_I love pie =_ **visions**

"_I love pie" _= **talk/singing in visions**

'_**I love pie'**_ = **writings**

**(I love pie) **= **things I want to tell you in the middle of the story**

**Don't own either show**

**Now enjoy ****chapter 4****.**

**The Next Day**

Today I go to Ayanna's hut for my magic lessons. She and Momma say that I am a natural with controlling my powers, therefore why Ayanna had started me on harder spells mid last year.

Every other day I have lessons. Each day I have magic lessons, one of my brothers or Father is to take me to Ayanna. Today is Niklaus's turn. There is only one problem. . . . I cannot find him. I ran all throughout our family's large hut, calling his name. From time to time I would ask if someone has seen him. Eventually, Kol had told me to try outside.

"Niklaus! Niklaus! Nik where are you!" I screamed running around. Eventually I see him with the Patrova harlot. "Brother!" I ran to him, pulling his arm. "I have looked all over for you. You were to take me to Ayanna for my lessons today." He was about to speak but I continued, "Please, please, PLEASE! Ayanna does not like it when I am late for my lessons," now I was whining.

"And what would you need lessons for," the wench sneered.

"None of your business! Now Nik LET'S GO!" I sneered back at her and whined to my brother.

"Alright, alright," he turned to the brunette, "I am sorry Tatia, I will be back soon," he kissed her hand.

I smirked, _whining ALWAYS wins_ I thought.

Once we reached Ayanna's hut, Niklaus left. I knocked on her door and waited.

"You are late child," Ayanna said upset.

"I know and I am so very sorry. I could not find Niklaus to bring me here for a while," I lowered my head.

* * *

During my lessons Ayanna teaches me spells. She has me learn what herbs are needed for what spells. During the last few hours of the lesson, she has me write in my own grimriores. I am organizing by spell types. Until most of my training is done, I will use individual little grimriores for each type of spell. Ayanna gifts me a new one upon each time she teaches me a new spell type.

I place down my writing tool and Ayanna looks at me. "Why did you stop writing child," she asked.

"I was wondering," I paused, "may my next lesson please be about finding someone who is connected to another in away and finding out things about people without using their blood," I asked.

"I suppose so, although the second one is much harder," she agreed as knocking sounded from the front door.

Ayanna left for the door. As she went, I did a spell she taught me to quickly dry the ink. My brother Niklaus came in and lifted the basket I have my grimriores in.

"How were your lessons today?" Nik asked.

"They went well, I learned how to," I paused.

"What?"

"I will say at supper to all, I also know what I will learn next."

"And what would that be, little sister?"

"I will not tell, it is a secret until I wish to tell."

He laughed, "Alright, now go put these away and then take Bekah to help Mother."

Once in my and my sister's room, I see Bekah on her cot. She was playing with flowers to make a necklace or crown with them.

"How were your lessons today, witchy," she asked smiling.

"Come flower, I will tell you when I tell Momma, who is waiting for us to help her with supper."

We went to our momma. She had some of supper ready. Fresh bread almost done and meat and vegetable stew started. Momma was cutting the meat and we needed to chop the vegetables.

"So what did you learn today Cynthia" Momma asked.

"I learned two ways to show other people things I have seen," I said cutting carrots, though I like them not. **(It's true)**

"Oh I wish I was a witch like you both and Ayanna," Bekah pouted.

"Oh sweetie it's alright," Momma said going to give Bekah a hug.

"Bekah!" I cried hugging her too.

Henrik came in and saw us three crying. "What is wrong? Why are you all crying?" he worried.

We all looked at him, then each other and laughed. "It's alright Henrik," Momma said.

"I was merely envious that our sister and mother have magic powers," Bekah told him.

"Oh, alright, Father wanted me to ask if supper was ready yet," he said.

"Just about," I said as Rebekah got out the bread and Momma stirred the stew. He left and we ladies began our system. Bekah cut the bread into small slices, put some on a plate with an empty bowl and a spoon**. (Remember they are wooden spoons) **She gives the plate to Momma, Momma pours in the stew and hands it all to me. Lastly I take it to the table. Then I go back and the process had restarted after Bekah hands the plate over each time. We became a chain reaction. Once all plates are at the table, Bekah and I go to get everyone.

"Cynthia, tell us about your lessons today," Father said after everyone was seated.

"I learned how to show others what I have seen, and in two ways. One, I can only show one person at a time, I need to hold the sides of their heads. **(Their temples) **and do a spell. The second, I like because I can talk throughout it and show more than one person in one moment. Using a piece of parchment, I drop my blood, say a spell until the blood forms images that can move," I said proudly.

"AMAZING!" Kol exclaimed.

"May we see something then," Father asked.

"Of course, Henrik will you help me?" I asked.

"Yes sister," he replied.

"Alright go get a piece of parchment, while I get my blade for magic," we both left at that point.

Once we return, I placed down everything. I splashed paint (**basic colors red, blue, yellow but will mix to make many colors**) on the parchment then my blood.

"Why did you put paint on it?" Nik asked me.

"So that the images may show more colors than merely just red, oh and this is a dream I had a few days ago," I said before starting the spell. I stopped once the images began to move.

_My siblings and I, not including Henrik, are looking around confused. Then we ran and Finn disappeared. Rebekah and Kol disappear on and off constantly and Elijah occasionally. Our clothing began to appear more and more extravagant, layers upon layers for Bekah and me, kinds of which we've never seen be for. Eventually Kol stops appearing. Then outfits became closer to our bodies and shorter for Bekah and me. Then Elijah tells us to run from somewhere, but I become separated from Nik and Bekah. Elijah and I were each on our own. Nik and Bekah were by each other and then she disappeared. All three of us were alone. Then Elijah and Nik are by each other, 'Lijah appeared and disappearing from time to time. Rebekah was back and appeared and disappeared as well. Then Nik found me and we four were reunited. Then no one disappeared anymore. The last two things were at a gala. Our whole family, except Father and Henrik, on stairs dressed for an elegant gala. Our clothing was impeccable. The very last thing was at the same gala, Nik dancing with a fair haired maiden dressed in the colors of the sky._

When it was over I brought it back to the part with Momma. "This is for you Momma," I said handing it to her.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Those clothes we wore were peculiar," Elijah said.

"Cynthia, were we wearing trousers?" Bekah asked.

"Yes we were, and very tight ones too," I answered.

"Mother and I were non-existent during most of that," Finn said.

"Father and I were not in that at all," Henrik pouted.

"I know not why any of it happened as it did," I said.

"Who was the beautiful maiden dancing with Nik?" Kol asked out of the blue.

"When was I dancing with someone?" Niklaus questioned.

"At the end right before I awoke," I answered.

"She was quite beautiful, brother," Elijah told him.

"Yes very, if she had been dancing with a man not related to me I may have been jealous," Rebekah said.

"As for me," I agreed.

"I wish I had seen her," Nik said. Supper continued as usual. Everyone converses on their day. Niklaus says something that makes Father yell at him. Father treats me and Bekah as royalty as long as we had not defended Nik. After supper, Bekah, Momma, and I take plates and wash them.

* * *

Once in our rooms, I turn to my sister. "Bekah, there is something. I have been keeping a secret and I need to tell someone."

"What is it?" she said with pure curiosity.

"If I tell you, you must promise me to tell no one of it until I say so, alright?" I told her.

"Alright, I promise," she replied cautiously.

"Remember how I have said that I feel different from most of the family," she nods, "Well I found out that I have a different pappa and I am not the only one."

"Who," she seemed enveloped in the story.

"Big sister, think, I like horses, sketching, and I have dimples. Who else in this family is like that?"

She thought for a moment, "Nik and Henrik," she said in shock and I nod.

"I found out a year ago and I did not wish for anyone to die by Father's hands. Or even all of you stop speaking to us and ignoring us" I said ending in tears.

"Oh sister, never, I would never do that to any of you three," she said hugging me for comfort. I pull away and look at her. My eyes were still sad, watery, and filled with secrets. "What?" Bekah said looking at my eyes.

"There is more that I learned of," I said looking down.

"What else is there, little sister?"

Sniffling, I answered, "Our real pappa is one of those who change upon the full moon, he is a wolf." She gasped, shuffling back scared. "Our wolf halves are not active though, you must kill to activate it," I told quickly.

Rebekah relaxed, "What else have you learned of?"

"Each wolf active or not they have a mate."

"Oh please tell me Tatia is not Nik's because I would not be able to stand that wench in our family."

"No, she is not; otherwise she would not go after Elijah as well. She may be the reason he never meets his mate and activates the curse."

Bekah looked confused so explained to her about mates and falling for a toxic person. She gasped and hugged me crying. Eventually she pulled away, "So how did you find all this out in the beginning?"

"I will show you," I said grabbing some parchment and preformed the same spell as during supper.

"There are Mother and Father," Rebekah said.

"And my Pappa," I added.

"He looks like an older Nik," she gasps.

"Then each of us in front of our Pappas and lastly look at my side," I drew back her attention.

She gasped, "Wolves are where you four once were," she seemed to be amazed. "Worry not sister, I will help you even more so now, though please keep me informed."

I nod and hug her, "Thank you sister and I believe we should sleep now, it is quite late."

"Alright," she said crawling to her cot and blew out the candle. "Good-night Witchy-Wolf."

"Good-night flowers, and please do not use the wolf part unless we are alone."

"Of course."


End file.
